


say no to this

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fix-It, Say No To This AU, alexander doesn't cheat!!!, alexander is a supportive husband, almost cheating, but not cheating, it's not marias fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alexander is walking home, he meets Maria Reynolds. She is in a cherry red dress and her lips are stained the same shade. She asks someone a question; they say no; she turns away, frame visibly drooping and wilting, and Alexander makes a split-second decision."What bothers you, Madam?" He asks.She turns to face him. Her mouth opens, words spill out, her tone sickly-sweet and his attentive mind is the only thing keeping him from crumbling on the spot.He prays for someone to teach him how to say no.





	say no to this

When Alexander is walking home, he meets Maria Reynolds. She is in a cherry red dress and her lips are stained the same shade. She asks someone a question; they say no; she turns away, frame visibly drooping and wilting, and Alexander makes a split-second decision.

"What bothers you, Madam?" He asks.

She turns to face him. Her mouth opens, words spill out, her tone sickly-sweet and his attentive mind is the only thing keeping him from crumbling on the spot.

"I'm sorry to bother you, kind sir, but my husband's been doing me wrong. He's been beating me, and whenever I turn my back he has another woman in his bed. He's got no time for his Miss Maria Reynolds anymore. Now he's up and gone, and I don't know what to do. The money he left is bound to run out soon. If you could spare me any change, it would be appreciated."

Alexander turns out his pockets, finds some loose change, and hands it over to her.

Maria lures him to her house.

Sits on her bed.

Spreads her legs.

Maria Reynolds is what she thinks Alexander will fall for. Her dress is cherry red and falls around her in all the right places, her lips are a beautiful red like Eliza's, but her trying to seduce him makes him feel sick. It feels wrong. It is not right, he knows that, yet some tiny corner of his mind begs for him to stay.

Alexander almost sits by her side, nearly places a hand on her thigh.

But it is not Eliza there, and that sways his mind. That is what convinces him that this is wrong.

"Stay." She says. Her voice is an echo of his previous thoughts, his desperate thoughts, his wrong thoughts. Alexander does not want to stay, though. He should be at home, with his wife, Eliza, not here with Maria Reynolds. 

Hamilton swallows, terrified.

_Say no to this_ , Eliza's voice whispers.

"No." He replies. "I would give you money. I would give you support. I would find you a lawyer to get you away from that abusive husband of yours, but I will not cheat on my wife."

Alexander sighs. "I am sorry, Miss Reynolds, but nothing you say will convince me to be unfaithful to my Betsey."

He walks out, brash and businesslike, and heads home, leaving Miss Maria Reynolds all alone in her bed. 

Her husband snarls. "You were supposed to convince him to stay, useless woman!" Reynolds' hand slaps her cheek. "I should have known you were good for nothing, Maria. All you had to do was get him into your bed ─ then I could have ruined his career!"

Maria Reynolds cries.

Alexander takes his wife into his arms, and kisses her once he gets home. She smiles.

"Why were you late, Alexander?" Eliza asks.

He sighs, and gently kisses her again. "I met a young woman who said her husband was abusive. She asked for some change, anything to help her get by; I gave her what loose I had, and she drew me into her home."

A beat of silence.

"You didn't... did you?"

"Of course not, my dearest Eliza. I would never. She tried to get me into her bed, but I said no. I promised to get her help, to help her get away from her abusive husband, but she wanted me to stay. So... I left."

Eliza smiles a watery smile at him. "I am glad, dearest."

"You are the only one I belong to, my dearest Betsey. I will happily spend forever with you."

He takes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a fix it for this and i can't find any good ones (or any at all, really)


End file.
